Promise Me!
by Sinushca
Summary: It's about Kakarott and ChiChi, who used to live in the same village. They love each other since childhood and were always together. But one day a bunch of bandits, completely destroyed the village. Before they separated, they promised to see them again.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** Now I want you to "present" my new story. I had this story in my mind for so long but never got the chance to write it down. It's romance and drama but this one will also be adventure. I hope you'll like it and enjoy it :D

The story is about Kakarott and ChiChi, who used to live in the same village. They loved each other since childhood and were always together. But one day a bunch of bandits, who completely destroyed the village. Both of them were forced to part, but before they separated, both of them promised each other to see them again no matter what may happen in the future. And this is also happening on Vegetasei.

I have another new story up again...and to say it know, that will be on Vegetasei, too xD I love to write my story on Vegetasei. ;D

Oh...I also forgot to mention that—u know-I don't own Dragonball Z (sniff)

**Promise me**

**by Sinoo**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1 – Separation

It was a wonderful day, flowers blossoming everywhere and everyone was happy. The adult women cooked happily for their men, who came exhausted from their hard day of work. Nevertheless, everyone loved this village. It was full of peace and happiness. There were three little children, who loved to play together every day.

"Oh...Come on, Goku! You big meanie! Your too fast for us," the little girl shouted and then turning over to her best friend. "And you're too slow Bulma! Hurry up or Goku will get there first!" Six year old, ChiChi said.

"B-But, I can't run anymore, Chi!" seven year old, Bulma gasped.

"You'll never get me—like always" the spiky-haired eight year old boy cheerfully chirped. Bulma couldn't run anymore and fell to the ground. "Argh...that hurt!" she muttered in pain. Goku and ChiChi immediately stopped and ran over to Bulma, who was laid out on the floor.

"Are you okay, Bulma?" ChiChi asked in concern.

"Here, take our hand." Goku offered worriedly. Bulma took both hands and suddenly smirked sneakily. "Gotcha!" she happily stated. The little children looked dumbfounded at each other.

"Did she really trick us?" ChiChi asked, still held by Bulma.

"I guess?" Goku replied puzzled. Both of them now turned over to face the happy looking albino girl. Goku and ChiChi shrugged it off and all began to laugh cheerfully. The three children decided to go over to their favorite spot together, while holding hands.

"Let's stay forever like this, okay?" the albino girl stated, looking at ChiChi and Goku.

"Of course we will! We'll always be together." ChiChi said as if it were obvious, chuckling. Bulma was happy about ChiChi's response and then turned to Goku for confirmation. Goku smiled cutely, "Yea, we will."

Like always, the three children laughed and played the whole day. Never would they have guessed that this peaceful day would be their last day together.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Nooooo! There is fire everywhere! Get out your huts immediately!" a man cried out in despair. All the women and children who were able to escape their burning hunts were brought to a safe place. Once they brought the women and children to safety the men returned to the village to save the other villagers who couldn't escape their hunts. But they were interrupted by unknown saiyans.

"Stay where you are or we will kill everyone," a Saiyan said, wearing some kind of shabby looking armor. He chuckled at the view before him. It was obvious that these men were the cause of the village catching on fire. They were bandits.

"Now guys, separate them!" the Saiyan commanded. They separated them into three groups. One was adults, the other was the children that were split in two groups by gender. Suddenly a bald saiyan man approached before them.

"We don't need those old shits there. Get rid of them," the bald saiyan ordered and another saiyan shot them off with a gigantic energy ball.

"Nooooo!" the two girls cried out and abruptly try to run over to their parents, who already died by the saiyan's hand. Before they could run over a hand suddenly grabbed both of them. ChiChi and Bulma turned over to see who held them back: Goku.

"Why are you-!" ChiChi yelled at him but stopped as she saw Goku's eyes full of tears.

"You can't. They would kill the two of you..." he said, trying hard to hold his tears back. He mustn't cry before them, it would only get worse. He needed to be tough for both of them.

Bulma cried painfully holding both of them. ChiChi soon joined her crying and Goku tried not to give in. Suddenly a saiyan man approached them from behind.

"What are you doing there?" he devilishly barked, separating them once again.

"Nooo...Goku!" ChiChi cried out. She tried to get out of this evil persons grip but couldn't. Her tears ran down even more. She reached her hand out.

"Don't worry! We'll see each other again!" he yelled, also trying to loosen his grip. He also reached his hand out to hold hers.

"P-Promise me-" trying to catch his hand, but without effort.

"Remember what I've said before. I'm always with you two. I'll come back to you, I promise."

"I know you will," she shouted one last time. The soldier threw the two girls over to the other girls. Bulma and ChiChi hugged each other. '_Why is this happening to us?__'_The black haired girl thought. '_We have to escape somehow. We have to!__'_

The bandits grouped in two and went two different ways. Goku, ChiChi, and Bulma saw their beloved home one last time, before it completely disappeared. Bulma and ChiChi was taken to the capital. They heard the saiyans talk, how they would be sold off as slaves. '_We have to get out of here, but if we just had an opportunity to get_

_O__ut__-'_ ChiChi thought, holding Bulma's hand.

"Isn't there a bar nearby? Maybe there would be a nice fuck waiting for us." the bald man spat, licking his lips. He searched for a saiyan to look after the girls while they could have fun in the bar.

"You!" he pointed at a long haired saiyan. "Come over here and watch out for these beasty girls," he sneered and went with the other bandits to the bar.

"As you wish." he bowed. '_Fucking bastard! Fucking, while I__ have to watch over these brats,'_ the long haired saiyan thought. "Come with me, you shitty kids," he bellowed, cursing like a pussy. The girls could have cursed better than him.

He went over to a corner where no one was. The girls sat on the ground, hugging each other and comforting themselves. ChiChi constantly watched the saiyan carefully to find an opportunity to get away. Finally she noticed that the long haired saiyan slowly dozed off. '_Now,__ Now we can get out of here! Just a little longer and we might get out of here!__'_

ChiChi took dirt in her hands and stood up. Bulma and all the girls watched in astonishment at what she was going to do. ChiChi put a finger on her lips to silence them. Right after that she wanted them to stand too, all the girls complied. Then ChiChi approached the sleeping saiyan and kicked him in his face.

"WHAA-" he cried out, opening his eyes. But that was a mistake. The black haired girl took the opportunity to throw the dirt she was holding in her hands into his eyes to make him blind for a short time.

"RUUUUN-" she shouted to the paralyzed girls. ChiChi immediately grabbed Bulma's hand and ran like hell. "Come on, Bulma-this is our chance!" ChiChi yelled.

Everyone ran in different directions. ChiChi didn't dare to look behind and only concentrated on her feet. Bulma panted, desperate for rest but ChiChi couldn't stop now. If she did, they could easily catch them again and that would be too risky.

"I can't...a-anymore..." Bulma muttered frustrated.

"Y..You have to! WE have to! Don't give up, Bulma!" ChiChi said in despair, out of breath herself. But the albino girl's feet didn't do as she wanted. They began to shake uncontrollably and led Bulma to fall on the ground. ChiChi's eyes widened.

"No!..C-Come on! Before-" she wanted to finish but it happened. The most feared situation happened the saiyan man was right behind them.

"You fucking goblins dared to escape! Now is the fucking end for ya!" the long haired saiyan roared, slowly approaching them. ChiChi quickly went to Bulma to help her but the man stood right behind Bulma. The saiyan man enjoyed the fear he seen in ChiChi and then to Bulma.

"She can't run anymore," he exclaimed and looked back at ChiChi. "Thanks to you we lost many girls but we can catch some of them. Now is your turn!" he spat, chuckling. _'__What should I do now? He's standing right before Bulma...__'_ ChiChi thought, nervously swallowing.

"C-Chi...run! You can't help me now..." Bulma murmured with what strength she had left. The long haired saiyan only sneered at her. "As if-" he bellowed not finishing his sentence, the saiyan man was forced to kneel down. Bulma took advantage and grabbed his tail, with all her power.

"CHICHI, RUUN! PLEASE! FOR THE BOTH OF US!" Bulma shouted. ChiChi came to her senses, but it was a hard decision. Running away without her best friend or remaining here to become a slave. But there was a point which both of them had, separating once again. It pained ChiChi and tears appeared once again.

"We will see us again. WE WILL!" she cried out and ran away, tears running down her face. '_We will see us again...I promise!__'_ChiChi thought without stopping to run. She ran and ran until she couldn't feel her feet anymore. The pain she felt couldn't stop her from running.

She kept running until she noticed that no one was there anymore. She couldn't hear anyone, no one, except her own steps and her heavy breath. It was dark and she couldn't see anyone in this area. The suffering girl decided to hide herself until morning. It wouldn't help her to run around the capital, while it's dark. She hid herself behind a barrel and fought against her tiredness. '_I__ can't fall asleep now. What if they find me here while I'm asleep? I-I have to-__'_ The six year old girl lost the fight and fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n:** how do you found it? I hope u'll liked it :) i'll wirte another chapter, but I'm not sure if it will be this week... unfortunately, I have so much school work to do... and I also have to continue my other story :D please tell how you found it until now and tell it thru review ;D I would appreciate it. See ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:** thx for all ur reviews! I'm happy that u all liked it! pls...don't bother do review again xDDD I would be a pleasure to receive more of ur lovely review ;D

**kyra:** thx my friend that u remembered my story and that u look forward to it! I hope I won't disappoint you...none of u :D pls keep on reading in the future!

**sakura:** awwww...i want to thank you! For all ur reviews! :) u always reviewed me and made me happy! It's good that we're like the same...and I can tell u that ur right! It will be dramatic...look forward to it ;D enjoy it!

**yume:** hahha! You beast! Now u tell it's good! And at home u don't even listen to me xP no...jk! XD thx for ur help and giving me (somehow good) advices ;P -my lil sis :D

**saiyajin-love:** thx for ur review! xD there will be more to happen, but pls continue to read my story :D It would make me happy xD

**joy's canvas:** I would love to :D and I really appreciate it! xD I want to thank u for ur review and for your help! And plsss thank joy from here on too :) she is beta reading my story which helps me greatly! Thanks again :D

and pls don't stop reviewing! Like everyone says...it gives one the courage and the motivation to write more and faster! I know, too, understand how it feels and I have to agree with it xDD sooo-now enough chit chat-here is my new chapter, enjoy it ;D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 – Chiana Diamond

ChiChi lost against her own tiredness and doze off...and when she woke up the next morning, she wasn't at the same spot where she fell asleep.

_It feels so good! I don't have to wake up now! It will only take a few minutes and Goku and Bulma are going to wake me up-as always... Bulma and Goku? BULMA AND GOKU?_ The small girl's eye fluttered open. Suddenly, she remembered everything that happened. It wasn't a dream! However, deep in her heart she wished it was all a nightmare, only a child's nightmare. But-

"Oh dear...Come here, she woke up!" a woman spoke softly to someone else. The black haired Saiyan girl was confused and irritated. '_Who? Where!' w_ere her only thoughts. It took few minutes until ChiChi finally explored the room with her big black eyes. This room was luxurious. It had fancy curtains. And an enormous closet full of beautiful dresses, so many, that the doors couldn't close. Also a full length mirror and a canopy bed in the room. It was perfect for a princess.

"Look dear, she woke up." the woman said again, followed by a man. "Look darling."

She now realized the couple also wore fancy clothes. She stood up and was on her guard. '_Who on Vegetasei were they? I have to be alert...what if they are one of THEM?' _Automatically she got in fighter stance.

"Oh, please. Feel at ease. We won't harm you, child." the man cheerfully said. The man saw her puzzled face and could tell that she had many questions. But before she could ask anything, he decided to answer beforehand.

"We found you on the street yesterday. You were lying behind some barrels and we were worried that you may have been hurt badly. But luckily you're not," the man stated with a smile and the woman next to him as well.

ChiChi was still confused but she could tell that these people wouldn't harm her. They weren't bad Saiyan. "Thank you for taking care of me. But I don't have anything to give you-" ChiChi spoke but the man cut in.

"Oh, please. Don't even think about it. We wanted to help you. You don't owe us anything, child." he pleasantly said, still smiling. And their warmth made ChiChi smile too.

"I appreciate it. Thank you, but I need to go now," the chubby girl informed, ready to go.

"No!" the woman cried out. "Don't go, please. You can stay here, if you want. Y-you don't have to pay, of course-Just live with us." the woman began to cry.

"Shh...Darling. Don't cry." the man tried to soothe her.

"B-But..." the woman murmured. The man held her in comfort and turned over to ChiChi again. "Please, child. Live with us. If you don't have anywhere to go, you can stay here." the man begged.

ChiChi was surprised and didn't know how to reply. She didn't have a home anymore. Her family, her best friend and her- but she couldn't, mustn't! ChiChi had to search for her best friend. It was more of importance than anything else now. And after she found her friend, they would search for Goku together. That's something ChiChi decided.

"No. I'm grateful about your offer but I can't. I have to find my best friend. She needs my help and I-" she wanted to say more but the woman's cry got even louder and unbearable. ChiChi didn't understand why this woman wanted her to stay so badly.

"You see...W-we lost our beloved daughter. A-and she looks just like you. Please...we beg you! Don't leave us too..."the man began to stutter, pain stricken, it made ChiChi want to cry. _They also lost someone precious...but I-_ she thought, then sighed.

"Alright but I have to search for my best friend. If I can't find her, then I shall live here with you." she stated. The woman looked up and turned over to ChiChi. "Thank you! Thank you!" the woman cried and ran over to hug ChiChi.

"I-if you knew how happy you made us!" she said happily. It made ChiChi happy, but it also showed her that she had no family anymore. She had the urge to cry once again but she fought against it. '_I can't! I still have some hope left...I-I can find them-I'm positive!'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Three months passed and still she couldn't find her best friend anywhere. The kind couple helped her go everywhere they could. ChiChi even went to the neighboring cities to find her lost friend and along her lost love but she didn't. She couldn't find them. It was as if they were gone forever. She didn't want to accept it in her heart but the facts were hitting her hard. As if they were telling her to give up and realize that her love and best friend were gone forever. And now the time came that ChiChi had to keep her promise to the couple: Diamond. She would be their replacement daughter. It would be as if their real daughter never disappeared. It would mean that ChiChi was the one who died. Her soul tore in many pieces and the poor girl lived like a zombie. So, what would it mean if she would also lose her name? When she already lost what was precious to her, nothing. She accepted the Diamonds request to receive her new name and act as their dead daughter, while no one will know about this. No one besides themselves would know.

"Your name will be Chiana Diamond from now on," her new "mother" informed her.

Now...her life officially ended. She was no longer the ChiChi everyone knew. She was now Chiana Diamond. She cared for nothing anymore. Nothing!—except the one reason why she couldn't give up on everything: Revenge. Revenge on the bandits, who killed all that was dear to her, which destroyed her life completely.

Before she accepted their request she demanded for something that would help her get stronger. A gravity room that Bulma was inspired to build when she was old enough. Her family was poor and didn't have enough money to afford one. That's why Bulma said she would build one for them to train together. _She was always so cunning in experiments and scie__nce. She was always so smart for her "young age" as the e__lders use to say._ ChiChi knew that this family was rich and could afford many gravity rooms. It would be the only thing she wanted and nothing more. The Diamonds fulfilled her request and were more than happy to hear the lost girl agree to their adoption.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ten years passed and 'Chiana Diamond' was now 16 with another birthday on the way. It would be a special birthday, which every girl would celebrate. An age that would announce her adulthood, she would no longer be a girl. She would officially be a woman! The Diamonds arranged a big celebration. Even the royal family was invited, because of the Diamonds' influence in the upcoming policies of Vegetasei.

"Lady Chiana, today will be your big day. I'm so nervous." her care-taker said happily. ChiChi slightly smiled at her. It wasn't a concern of hers' if it was "her" birthday, but she had to admit that she grew to care for the Diamonds, even if they only called her "Chiana". They lovingly cared for her and didn't put much pressure on ChiChi. They accepted her as she was. It was difficult for her to adapt to their social manners, how they eat, dress even spoke. But ChiChi got used to it, somehow.

"All your guest will come only to see you, my lady," she continued to say.

"I know. We have to hurry," ChiChi added.

Her care-taker helped her dress. ChiChi wore a dress of pure rhinestones that hugged her marvelous curves. Her hair was tied up in a bun, with a few wavy strains dancing upon her face. Her necklace was made of diamonds as was her earrings as well. She had the elegance of a princess. The woman put make-up on her which made her even more beautiful. Her full lips had a pink gloss which completed her look perfectly.

"Now you're ready my lady, everyone is waiting for you." the woman tenderly instructed, looking at her in admiration. Even the Diamonds were proud of her, as if she was really their flesh and blood.

Everyone was waiting for 'Chiana Diamond' to come even the royal family. It was time for her to arrive.

"How long will the bitch, let us wait!" Vegeta spat angrily, folding his arms before his chest.

"Watch it, my son. The Diamonds family had always served us loyally. They donate yearly a huge sum and have great influence. You have to-" King Vegeta lectured but was abruptly cut off as everyone's attention went to the gigantic entrance. '_Finally this bitch showed up,'_ Thought Vegeta not even paying attention to the entrance.

Slowly but with grace she entered the hall filled with nobles and the royal family. She held her head up never looking to the floor. It was her time now to smile and she did. All the people gasped at her beauty and grace. Without noticing it Vegeta became curious about the woman who held everyone's attention. Even his father found her astonishing. Vegeta turned around to see her himself.

"WHA-" Vegeta was speechless, his gaze fixated on the beautiful woman before him.

ChiChi first went to her 'parents' and greeted them in respect. After some time she felt uncomfortable but she didn't understand why. She looked around the hall carefully to see who was there and whom she knew. Suddenly she got caught by the prince's gaze; both looking into each other's eyes. For some reason the prince of all Saiyan kept looking at her and she refused to look away first. Stubbornness was something she never lost after all these years.

"I'm honored my King-" then she turn over to the prince "Prince Vegeta to see you at my birthday party." she said with a sweet tone, bowing neatly. ChiChi turned over to face Vegeta and smiled heavenly. '_Now, stop looking at me, you spoiled asshole. I did just what you wanted!__'_she thought. ChiChi thought that Vegeta only kept looking at her because he wanted her to show him respect and lower her head before him. '_Ignorant asshole! How much__ I despise you- And your kind__! Having everything before your feet while others have to fight for them! But-I'm__ no__ better __than__ him... I can claim everything now, too. I took their offer when I was lost, just because it was easier for me—Be__fore I can use the word "despise__" on anyone else__...I should be saying that to myself__.__'_ Only for a faint second could Vegeta see how sad she looked, but _**only**_for a faint second.

"Please enjoy yourself. I must excuse myself..." she bowed again before them before she turned to other guests.

There was one thing she learned during the past years, how to _**act**_ in front of others. She knew how to act before people and how fake a smile when she was feeling something else. Life can change someone drastically and that was something ChiChi had experienced. All the sweet dreams she had when she was a little girl were only a memory, like a memory from a fairy tale.

"Father..." the prince began to speak, his gaze still following her.

"What is it son?"

"I want her," he stated. The King wanted to see if his son was only joking with him or if there was truth in his words. Vegeta turned to face his father to say the words once again, honestly, "I want her."

It was a tiring day for the newly grown up woman but now the normal routine began again. On her free days she would always train. Her life was only to train for that one day and she gained so much power from all the training. She knew that the time would come to say good bye to the Diamonds.

"Lady Chiana!" Care-taker Asue called her, running through the garden direct to her gravity room. ChiChi quickly ran out of the room to see the outraged Asue.

"What happened? Why are you so worked up?" ChiChi asked, puzzled.

"Y-you have to come with me!" Asue said, agitated.

"Calm down first and then tell me everything from the beginning." ChiChi suggest, placing her hand on her shoulder.

The typical-looking woman Asue tried to calm herself down and inhaled. "THE PRINCE WANTS TO MARRY YOU, MY LADY!" she screamed turbulently.

"WHAAAAAT!" now it was Chichi's time to shout. Both looked with questioned eyes. "Come quickly! Master and Mistress wants to see you right now." Asue added.

"T-this can be..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

that was my new chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Plzzz...don't quit and write more reviews, like I love to repeat myself xDD It would make me happy. I want to know ur opinions! :) And I also want to thank joy's canvas who was so kind to beta read my story and I would like for you to thank her too :D

**chichixkakarotto:** I'm happy you liked it and my other ff too! I want to thank you for you reviews. Hope u'll read my chapters too and also don't stop reviewing ;DDD


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** This is my third chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I am not really sure if you really like my story and the storyline but would appreciate if you continue reading and also reviewing. :)

**Saiyajin-Love:** Thanks for ur review :) Yeah xD u really got me there! You really made my heart jump, thinking: "OMG! She won't like it anymore!" but i'm glad u did xD thx! I hope you'll like this chapter like the other ones :)

**gokulover:** thx! I hope u'll like my chapter from on then ;D

**pissykoura22:** I'm happy about ur review...and here is my new chapter! ;D I hope I made u happy, like u made me happy xD

**kyra: **hahaha...thx my friend! It makes me happy to hear that :D and yes, her life changed completely and it's going to be even more complicated from now on! XD love ya!

**Firework's Feelings:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Pls, enjoy this one, too :D

**Sakura:** Owwww...thx! I'm really happy you liked it and your my fan! XDDD That makes me even more happy :DDD I hope I can make you happy with this chapter as well...don't want to disappoint my fan, right? ;D

**TrUnKs3:** Thanks for your Review! :) I hope you'll like the others too :D

**noel:** WoooW...u like my story this much xD thanks 4 ur Review! I really appreciate it! I hope that I did a good job this time too :D

And pls don't forget to thank **Joy's canvas **who beta-read my story :) You're the best Joy ;D

Alright, my lovely reviewers and readers: Here is my next chapter! Enjoy ;D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3 – By any means—You're Mine!

ChiChi made a mad dash to her 'parents' and left Asue panting, trying her best to catch up. ChiChi wasn't able to think straight anymore. She agreed to be their 'daughter' and laid down her real name, because it didn't have any meaning to her anymore. She also accepted it to make the couple happy again, because she understood fully how it _felt _to lose someone precious. BUT-Never would she have guessed that the prince of ALL Saiyan would make a proposal to her. NEVER! And if the Diamonds were to accept his proposal without even asking HER, she would be disappointed. Disappointed for not knowing them good enough in the past years they have shared together, to see that they were actually wicked. Negative thoughts flow like a waterfall in her mind. A small piece of her heart wished she had misjudged them. '_I have to believe in them.'_ ChiChi thought trying to soothe her mind.

ChiChi ran past many rooms until she reached her destination. The Diamonds were sitting on a couch, holding their hands, comfortingly. She was scared to enter the room, and scared to find out the truth. It must be a mistake she hoped desperately but the situation was tense, she felt it hit her face, hard. ChiChi somehow managed to make the first step in and the Diamonds looked up to see the confused girl before them.

"Come here, darling." her 'father' said gently, wanting her to sit in the middle of them. He moved over to give her room to sit. ChiChi complied and sat in the middle of her 'parents'.

Mr. Diamond sighed gravely before he spoke, "Listen darling, the prince's subordinate came to us this morning and...he said-" he began and sighed heavily again," The prince wants to marry you." he said finally and ChiChi heart pained from what she heard. She looked at him with questioned eyes, longing to know what they wanted her to do and whether her thoughts or her heart was right.

He took her hand gently in his palm and smiled, "We knew that you would leave us someday. We knew that from the beginning. You aren't our real daughter but to please us, we had you take over her life..." he paused, looking ChiChi in the eyes, "Please forgive us...We were hurt and frustrated and couldn't handle her death-and then you were there, looking just like our beloved daughter." he paused again as if he forgot to inhale. Mr. Diamond squeezed his hand firmly, "We made a mistake and we regret that we made you throw your own name away. We love you like our own daughter." he smiled, "You are also our beloved daughter."

Mrs. Diamond also joined them and put her hand on ChiChi's. ChiChi looked at her and Mrs. Diamond gave a motherly smile, "He's right. We love you like our own beloved daughter. It's as if we always had two daughters," she said, smiling.

"Do what you think is right. We'll always be there for you, remember that, Chi," she said, looking at her daughter. _'How stupid of me! How could I even doubt them? How foolish of me. I don't know, but I guess I just couldn't or wouldn't see it! Now, after they talked to me I finally understood...'_ ChiChi thought.

At first the Diamonds called her 'Chiana' but after some time they began to call her 'Chi'. Chi, the name that _**her**_ family and friends nicknamed her. ChiChi never noticed it. She thought it could have also been Chiana's nickname. But now she understood. The Diamonds wanted to show her that they accepted her for who she truly was and wanted to ask indirectly for forgiveness. How couldn't she have realized that sooner? Why did she have to live with this doubt all this time? But there was something she was happy about. She knew now that they truly loved her as ChiChi and not as Chiana and she knew it before it was too late.

ChiChi held both her parent's hand in her own, looking between both of them, "Thank you..." she whispered softly.

"So, now I'm going to tell this want to-be prince to find another Saiyan to marry him!" she chirped, now delighted about the fact that she still had someone who was at her side.

"Do it, Hun! And come back to us again," cheered her mother. The black haired beauty looked at her 'mother' and saw her smiling at her. Could she really see them as a part of her family? Was she ready to call them Mom and Dad?

"Alright! I'll be back then," ChiChi chirped, for the first time in a while feeling good and happy again. _'Maybe I should think positive again. Not everything is bad...right?'_ she encouraged herself. Before she got to her feet again, determined to her reply, she turned once again to her 'family' and smiled at them and left.

_'When I'm finished with the prince, I'll come back and say how I feel and felt about them.' _ChiChi thought happily, ready to accept them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

ChiChi now stood before a huge massive entrance, after hours of searching for the right way. It was difficult, because every floor looked exactly the same as the other floors. Everything here was electronic, high-tech as they say. No soldier was in sight, "How defenseless they are! Fools!" she angrily stated. "Anyone could easily come and destroy everything!"

But now she had a problem, "How am I suppose to pass this fucking door?" she spat, looking over everywhere for a switch or something that could allow her to enter. After some intense glares she saw something that looked like a controller. At her 'parents' house they also had one too but only for special entrances or V.I.P doors. She knew it was meant for someone special, someone with the correct finger print.

"How funny it would be if I could open that door now!" she joked to herself. Maybe it was the effect from being here for too long and on top of that-lost! ChiChi really tried to give it a try and put her hand on it.

While the controller scanned her hand she panicked, something came to her mind which she didn't considered, "Won't this stupid thing have a surprise attack left for those who tries to play with it-who were strangers~~~?" she panicky and fearfully said. _'What if I get a death shock! What if only-god-knows-what happens and I die now? I wouldn't have a chance to-' _she thought but got disturbed by a _* click * _sound.

"NO WAY!" she gasped bewildered, seeing how the door opened. The room was bright and-there stood a man facing ChiChi from behind. He was naked from head to toe. The man had spiky black hair and his sexy back was well-formed-masculine. Although ChiChi couldn't see the man's face, she knew immediately that this man was handsome. ChiChi turned crimson red. The spiky haired Saiyan was about to turn around to see who just opened his door when...

"I—I'm sorry!" she cried out, pressing at the controller again to shut the door, not letting the man see her face nor did she wanted to see his.

_'W-What just happened! First: How the heck was I able to opened the door! Second: Why's my heart beating like it wants to break out! Third: WHAT AM I STILL DOING HERE! I have to get outta h__ere! NOW!' _ChiChi conflicted with herself, trying to sort her thoughts somehow. She still didn't know where the hell she was going but ChiChi wanted to get away before the man would emerged from behind the doors.

She didn't paid attention and ran like crazy to find a way out or to the prince. She ran in god-knows-which-way and bumped into a soldier on the way.

"Woaah..." she cried out, holding her head as if she hit something hard on the way, "Can't you pay any attention-"

"Forgive me, but are you Lady Chiana?" the Saiyan man asked, standing firm. ChiChi looked up to see who it was, asking her by her 'name'. He had long unruly hair and two scars on his face. One was on his right eye and the other on his left cheek.

"Who are you and why do you ask for me?" ChiChi asked, but knowing that it could only be the prince who asked for her.

"My name is Yamcha, one of the royal soldiers. Prince Vegeta wishes to see you." he respectfully informed, "Please, follow me."

ChiChi didn't say anything but quietly followed after the soldier, who leaded the way. In a few minutes, she would face the prince and deliver her answer to him. To receive a proposal from a prince-it's what every girl would dream of but for ChiChi it wasn't like that. The prince only saw her as 'Chiana' not as the real her. Of course he would, how he possible could know that she was just an orphan, who got adopted by the Diamonds, wasn't likely. After all she took their real daughter's name.

If she hadn't lost everything ten years ago, her love and if she was just an orphan from the beginning, maybe then she would have felt happy about it. And who knows maybe she even would agreed to his proposal. But the truth can't be changed. She still missed her family. Her best friend and her …love. Even if she wanted to she wouldn't have the privilege to be happy. Not yet...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Before their eyes now, was a gigantic golden entrance: Vegeta's royal chamber. "H_ow could I possibly oversee this massive, colossal—e__hm—entrance. I guess he __really is the prince after all..."_

"Your Highness, I brought Lady Chiana as you wished." Yamcha said, bowing loyally.

"Good. You can leave now." a rough voice spat. The highly prince sat on his royal throne, resting his head on his hand and losing patient.

"As you wish, my lordship," Yamcha bowed one last time before leaving both of them alone. _'Fuck! Why did he have__ to leave! But it wouldn't change the __reason why I'm here,"_ChiChi thought. She got drawn away by a 'click' sound and as if it was a spell she remembered the naked body of the man she had just seen. ChiChi blushed heavily and shook her head lightly. _'How dare I even remember__ it!'_

"Woman, I assume you get used to being here. If not you should. This is the place you are going to live from now on," he calmly said.

"What are you talking about? I'm here to refuse your proposal not to live here..." she spat, folding her arms and rolling her eyes at the same time. It made her even more furious to see how arrogant this shitty prince was. But she had to admit, he had the authority of a prince and that's what pissed her even more off.

Suddenly Vegeta grinned wickedly and ChiChi's narrowed in suspicion. _'I don't like this! Why should he grin like that when I just rejected him?__?'_

"Are you sure you want to refuse me, the prince of all Saiyans?" he said while keeping his grin.

"Yes, o mighty prince~ I am refusing you! So now that I finally got to say what I wanted for hours now-I can go home." ChiChi stated victoriously and decided to go home. Everything was said—that's what she thought when Vegeta suddenly burst out laughing. The shocked girl turned over to see the laughing man before her again. _'Is he nuts? First he grinned weirdly and now he's even laughing!'_

The highly-mighty prince now even sat more arrogantly on his royal chair, "I'm asking again, are you sure you want to refuse _me,_ the rightful heir of this planet?" he asked, smirking.

"If I may ask-what the fuck are you still asking? I already told you what my answer is!"

"And what if I say that with your decision you would cause great damage for your family?"

"Family? No-you wouldn't mean!" ChiChi don't dare to say it out load. _'He wouldn't—would he?' _But it didn't change the attitude of the prince at all—no, he began to enjoy this full out.

"Right my woman. If you dare to refuse me, I will take their status and belonging away. Everything, if you refuse me," he smirked. ChiChi want to punch his not-acceptable-good-looking face!

"How dare you!"

"Woman, I am the prince after all. I can and will do what favors me. It's up to you whether your family suffers or not. Your family knows about it as well." he claimed dangerously, but obviously not leaving her any choice. How could she even choose! He threatened her with the Diamonds. Just when she started to really understand them—they were always nice to her. Giving her love which she thought she has lost long ago. Then again how could she do that to them? Suddenly ChiChi felt a real pain, remembering their conversation. _'They knew it and still __encourage me to refuse the prince even though they would lose everything they got—for me?'_ It pained her. Did they really love her this much?

"Let me be with my family just one day and I'll come tomorrow again to tell you my answer." she said, looking him straight in the eye. There was no way out and she knew it.

"So be it, woman."

No more unnecessary words and ChiChi turned around, ready to go to her family one last time, _'If I knew I would separa__te with th__em this fast, I would have spent__ more time with them.'_ ChiChi thought, sadly, realizing how much they meant to her and how much they loved her.

"Wait! I'll send you one of my guards to guide you home," Vegeta said.

"I don't need ANYONE! I can find the way alone!" ChiChi yelled, totally pissed off.

"If you want to get lost again that's your choice. Who knows how long it will take this time to get home?" he taunted her. She groaned but knew that he was right. It took her three whole hours but she still couldn't find him and if she hadn't met the royal soldier on the way it would have been even longer. And if this was her last time with the Diamonds, then she had to put her pride back. If it wasn't for her family she would never accept him, never letting him do anything to her but she was second important momentary. The Diamonds were highly important for her. They are the only one she still had here. And her other precious persons would she find soon.

"Hurry up. I don't want to waste my time." she spat, folding her hands and waiting impatiently. Vegeta smirked. He liked her guts, the way she spoke to him. No one would dare to do so not even mouthing it mutely. It would mean immediate-death. But for some reason he found it appealing from her. It was rather entertaining for him.

Vegeta pressed on his scouter to communicate with the soldier, who had the mighty mission to guide her home. He wanted to send his best man but he just came from an assignment. He needed rest, so he decided for Yamcha again, his royal soldier.

"_Come here__ and guide my woman to her home,__" _Vegeta spoke thru his scouter.

_'Did he just say MY WOMAN?'_

"_As you wish__, sire. I'll guide the princess,__"_ Yamcha said.

_'Did he just say PRINCESS?'_

ChiChi couldn't believe it. How could he claim her like that when she still didn't give him her answer. But even if she didn't give him her answer yet, she also knew that there was only one choice she had and he knew that too.

_'Why and how did this all happen? Why?'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Vegeta saw how Yamcha guided her way back and ChiChi's bitchy attitude, flipping her hair before leaving. _'She has the guts and also some nerve but she's worth __being my mate.'_

"I want you by any means. If not like this then by force—your mine!" he said, clenching his hand, "You're mine, woman." he added, smirking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n:** Guess I'll stop here! I wanted to write more but it would have been way to long so I'll make it another chapter. I still have to write AFF and a new FF on the way :D now that I have holiday...I guess I can concentrate on my stories ;D

And—did you found out who this mysterious man was? ;D I'll reveal it next chapter, so look forward to it and continue reading my story! Also: Review my lovely readers...it's my source of motivation if you still didn't know it by now :DD


End file.
